freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Volition
Volition Inc. is a company well known for the Saints Row and Red Faction series. It was founded in November 1996, when Parallax Software was divided into two companies (the other was Outrage Games). Volition was acquired by THQ in 2000. Following the bankruptcy of THQ, it was sold to German conglomerate Koch Media in January 2013. Variants *FreeSpace (1998) and its sequel superimpose still logos over the intro movie. *Red Faction (2001): the face disappears after it is fully shown, then is eplaced by a similar face with a hard hat, and finally all of the logo turns dark red. *Summoner II (2002): the head turns into Medusa from a spell. *Red Faction II (2002): the face zooms out until it reaches the "V" upon which it explodes, a face of (supposedly) a dictator showing up in the center afterwards. *The Punisher (2004): the Punisher's skull emblem flashes before the face appears and is immediately shot to the forehead, followed by more gunshots until it falls off from the "V". *Saints Row (2006): an outline of the face shines before the logo appears, plated in metal. "Volition Inc" is written with the same lush font as that of the Saints Row logo and sparkles at the end. *Saints Row II (2008): the logo appears in various graffiti styles until it is finally shown in negative and turns into normal colors. The name "Volition Inc" is by the sides of the head. Then it disappears in a static flash. *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009): the scanner searches over the surface of Mars, then showing the rock face of Mars (an allusion to the real object), which turns into the logo. The logo is on the white background, and the name is above and in the box. *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011): the logo emerges from the right only to be blasted to bits by a laser beam; its debris subsequently reforms into the game's logo. *Saints Row: The Third (2011): the logo is on a car bumper in black and chrome. *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015): the logo is covered in red matter with sparks flying. Scare Factor Depending on variant: * Minimal to medium on the original. The creepy music and face appearing may spook some. * Minimal to low on the Red Faction variant; the sudden reddening of the logo can catch some off-guard. * Same as above on the Red Faction II variant; just replace the reddening with an explosion and a sudden show of a Dictator's face. * Minimal on the Summoner II variant; reminiscent of the now RPG games. * High, bordering onto nightmare on The Punisher variant; the suddenness of the skull as well as the gunshots can catch one off guard. * Medium to high in Saints Row II variant, because of the rapid motion and various colors.Warning: Do not watch the video if you are prone to epilepsy. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:V Category:O Category:L Category:I Category:T Category:N Category:C Category:Logos that scare Takumi Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet